Thoughtless
by Amon2
Summary: What Marluxia wants, Marluxia gets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: What Marluxia wants, Marluxia gets.

Marluxia/Vexen

Warnings: Yaoi, male pregnancy, non-consensual, abuse, bondage, and anything else that may come later.

Please Read and Review.

Thoughtless

Chapter 1

What Marluxia wants, Marluxia gets. It was a simple fact.

He had wanted Organization XIII, and he got Organization XIII. He had just simply eliminated Xemnas-along with his former superior's lover Saix-and proclaimed himself as number I. Sure there had been an outburst, a bit of resistance. The outrage that had followed had come mostly from the elders, but with the majority of the neophytes on Marluxia's side-along with the keyblader, who held the fate of their hearts in his hands-the resistance had gradually faded and the elders had reluctantly submitted to Marluxia to acknowledge him as their new Superior.

Marluxia chuckled as he recalled the whole event. They may not respect him but they sure as hell feared him. The poor suckers couldn't even leave the organization because for one; Axel was on Marluxia's side and hence so was Roxas. And second, Marluxia had threatened to hunt them down and make sure that they spend their remaining days in agony. And last there was no where for the Nobodies to go. Organization XIII was well known and feared across the worlds, and it was not safe for a Nobody to be caught out there on his own without the protection that the whole Organization offered.

Marluxia sat in the empty throne room, basking in his newfound power. Along with the largest bed chamber in The Castle That Never Was, Marluxia had also proclaimed the head seat-formerly Xemnas's-as his own. Marluxia stared down at the empty seats whose occupants now followed him, took orders from him.

Those fools really shouldn't have underestimated him. Did they really think that _flower power_ was all there was to Marluxia's power? Nope, not by a long shot. Sure his gaea-kenetic power was useful, but it could only get him so far. No, Marluxia had other tricks up his sleeve. Now with his position secure he could move on to procuring the other thing he desired most: A mate. Marluxia smiled. There was only one person he deemed worthy enough to warm his bed.

Maybe he should go pay that individual a visit now. He didn't even have to search for him. There was one place that the other constantly holed himself in and could be frequently found.

Marluxia opened a portal and stepped into the labs. The lab's sole occupant jumped up startled.

Vexen stared at the new arrival, eyes wide in fear and trepidation.

Marluxia surveyed the other. Vexen was limping and sporting a bruised cheek, compliments of Marluxia.

After the events of Castle Oblivion Marluxia had had the scientist punished for his betrayal. It has been a couple of weeks and the other was still recuperating from Marluxia's wrath.

Marluxia smirked as he saw the wariness in those acid green eyes. Oh yes! Vexen had much to fear from Marluxia, especially with what the Graceful Assassin had in mind for the Chilly Academic.

In Marluxia's mind no one was more suitable to be his chosen mate than the gaunt blond. The scientist was actually quite attractive with his weary body, spiteful acid eyes, and long blond locks. Not to mention the attitude, cold like his name's sake, proud, and as arrogant as Marluxia. An ego to rival Marluxia's own too. Even the man's advanced age couldn't take away that proud spirit or defiance.

"Hello Vexen," Marluxia purred.

Vexen took a limping step back wanting nothing more than to put as much distance as possible between him and the rose hair colored fiend.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Vexen asked as he moved to place a surgical table between them.

Marluxia glared at the scientist and took a few steps forward till he was on the other side of the table directly across from Vexen.

"I think we have played this game long enough, you know what I want Vexen," Marluxia said calmly as he placed his hands on top of the surgical table in order to lean in closer. "We've been beating around the bush for a good while now, but I think it's time you gave in. I have been _very_ patient with you, but no more."

Vexen's eyes widened in understanding and he shook his head in denial.

"No, _never!_" he hissed in hate and attempted to flee out another entrance in the lab.

Marluxia growled in anger and quickly moved to intercept. He grabbed the blond by his thin wrist and pulled him back to ram him into the table.

Vexen felt himself being slammed into the metal surgical table and gasped in pain as all his prior injuries were aggravated. He fell to the floor as pain raked his body. The blond laid there gasping for a few minutes before attempting to grab the top of the table to try and pull himself up. He was rewarded with a swift kick to the guts from Marluxia.

Marluxia watched the older man collapse back on the marble floor with cold indifferent eyes before he approached the scientist. He bent down on one knee and grabbed the other's hair pulling his face up to force him look at Marluxia.

"Listen to me Vexen," Marluxia began coldly, "You should feel honored at being chosen as my spouse. I plan on building an own empire with you at my side, whether you like it or not, and no one is going to stop me. So you can either except it, or refuse me and invite more pain on yourself."

Vexen stared into Marluxia's eyes with pained filled ones before he spit on the other.

Marluxia froze as he felt the saliva drip down his cheek. He raised a gloved hand to swipe the fluid away before shocking Vexen by smiling.

"Nothing less than what I expected," Marluxia said. "It's what I like about you most Vexen: Your tenacity." Without further words Marluxia crushed his lips against Vexen's.

Vexen, taken by surprise, did nothing at first. But when Marluxia's tongue slithered inside Vexen's mouth reality began to register again, and he realized that Marluxia was kissing him. He immediately began to struggle. The blond tried to push Marluxia off, but Marluxia's muscular chest was like a brick wall refusing to budge. Vexen couldn't even kick him since he was lying on the floor. With no other option the blond scientist bit down on the wet muscle invading his mouth. He tasted the metallic taste of blood before the other retreated.

Marluxia hissed in pain and withdrew quickly.

That damned Nobody had bit him!

Mad beyond belief, Marluxia slapped Vexen with all his might. The blond hit the floor again with a groan, cradling his aching face.

Marluxia grabbed Vexen by the upper arm and stood up to summon a portal before walking through with the Chilly Academic dragging behind.

The blond scientist only managed to register that they were in Marluxia's bedroom before he was lifted up and tossed unceremoniously on top of the bed. Realizing what was about to happen, Vexen tried to scrabble across the sheets in an attempt to escape. He was met by a powerful punch that sent his head reeling. Vexen collapsed back on the mattress in a daze.

When he came to it was to find himself bound to the bed and stripped of his clothing with an equally naked aroused Marluxia on top of him. He immediately began to fight his restraints.

Marluxia, seeing that Vexen had regained consciousness, slapped him again. The scientist's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and he whimpered in pain. Marluxia grabbed the blond's chin to bring the other in for a violent kiss before retreating.

"We could have done this the easy way Vexen," Marluxia said as he crawled back till he was lying between the scientist's spread legs. "We could have avoided this, but you just had to be difficult. I love that in you, but sometimes it could get tiresome."

Marluxia sat back on his knees in order to take in the sight before him. Vexen was naked, and bound spread eagle with leather straps leaving nothing hidden to the imagination. Long blond hair fanned out all around the man's head in silken waves, while green eyes burned with fury and fear attempted to burn holes into Marluxia. The scientist's body was slender and thin. Ribs, collar bones, and those tantalizing feminine hips protruded visibly from his body. The injuries the other had sustained prior from Marluxia stood out angrily in contrast with the pale skin.

Marluxia couldn't resist, and he didn't want to. He simply got up to hover on all fours on top of the scientist, teasing the other with his close proximity, before he slowly lowered his head to run his tongue over a long bloody whip mark.

Vexen threw his head back and clenched his teeth in pain, refusing to make a sound. But his resolve began to wither away as Marluxia continued to assault his other injuries with his tongue, and soon the scientist was gasping and whimpering in pain and just the slightest hint of pleasure.

Marluxia smiled in satisfaction and abandoned the injuries to move on. The botanist fixed his eyes to a dusty nipple. He smirked wickedly up at the Chilly Academic before descending to lash his tongue out and attack the sensitive bud.

Vexen shuddered, his nipples tightened and rose. He could feel electric sensations of pleasure shoot down straight to his cock. He shook his head in denial. He did not want the pleasure that that fiend was offering.

"No! Marluxia, please stop!" Vexen pleaded, "I don't want this. Please don't do this!"

But Marluxia wasn't listening. Instead he groaned in appreciation and settled himself comfortably between tense thighs so as to better enjoy the delicious morsel. He sucked at the nipple and bit down teasingly, eliciting a yelp from Vexen, before soothing the bruised flesh with his tongue. Once the flesh in his mouth was swollen and puffy he abandoned it to give its twin equal attention, all the while Vexen's delicious mewls fueling him.

Vexen couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was allowing the neophyte do this to him. No! He wouldn't submit. He had to fight! Had to escape! His resolve was decided when he felt the other man's large erection hard against his thigh. The excitement that had plagued Vexen before faded, and now he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

Vexen closed his eyes, willed himself to ignore the sensations that Marluxia was wreaking on his body, and called on his power to form a piece of sharp hard ice in his hand. As Marluxia was too busy to notice Vexen began to cut through his restraints. When he felt the rope give way he quickly turned the piece of ice in his hand and swung it down into Marluxia's back.

Marluxia howled in pain when he felt something cold and sharp stick into his back. He pushed back in time to see Vexen swing his makeshift weapon down for a second swipe, aiming this time for his chest. Marluxia quickly grabbed the blond's wrist, halting it trajectory, and squeezed it painfully till Vexen cried out and released his hold on his weapon.

Marluxia seething in fury punched Vexen in the stomach and in the face repeatedly till the man was semi conscious. He then reached up, undid the restraints, and flip the blond onto his stomach.

"I wanted to go easy on you Vexen," Marluxia said as he grabbed those wide hips and lifted the other onto his knees. "You gave me no choice. Remember you brought this onto yourself."

Without another word Marluxia shoved himself into Vexen's virgin entrance

Having been on the brink of unconsciousness, Vexen was brought back to reality with horrible pain as he felt Marluxia's dick tear through his anus. He threw his head back and screamed as he felt muscle tear in order to accommodate the large firth now impaling him. Vexen desperately tried to scrabble away, but was pinned down under Marluxia's weight as the other moved to lie on top of him, incapacitating him. Tears escaped from Vexen's eyes. The pain was too great, he couldn't take it. Vexen could feel warm blood dripping between his thighs indicating that his sphincter had been ripped. Every breath every heart beat was agony. He couldn't move, he was in excruciating pain, and Marluxia wasn't even done with him.

Marluxia lied on top of Vexen and waited till he got accommodated to the incredible tight heat wrapped around his sex. Once he felt his composure return, he grabbed the hair on the back of the scientist's head to pull his head back harshly in order to whisper in his ear.

"This is your punishment for defying me," Marluxia pulled his hips back till only the bulbous head remained inside Vexen, and then with a powerful thrust stabbed back into the ripped canal. A scream tore from the blond's lips and Marluxia repeated the process over and over again, each thrust causing further injury, further bleeding, and further pain.

No matter what he did Vexen couldn't get away. The pain was overwhelming and Marluxia was too strong for Vexen to fight. Vexen sobbed and resigned himself to his fate.

Marluxia kept plowing repeatedly into the body underneath him. His rhythm was powerful, never faltering or slowing down. The botanist could stay like this for hours. And he would have too if Vexen hadn't lost consciousness. When the Chilly Academic slumped down unconscious in the beginning of the second hour underneath Marluxia the Graceful Assassin sneered and released himself inside the torn channel before pulling out and laying down next to the damaged man.

As Marluxia waited to come down from his high, he moved to lie down on his side, and fund his attention brought back to focus on the injury Vexen had dealt him earlier. The graceful assassin carefully reached back and felt around the wound.

Oh yes, it would require stitches.

Marluxia couldn't help but smile. Vexen had fought him, and will continue to fight him regardless of what Marluxia did to him. Truly no other would be more worthy of becoming Marluxia's mate.

No other would be as worthy to bare Marluxia's children.

TBC

What do you think?

Like it? Hate it?

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Non-consensual, Yaoi, Mpreg, and whatever else might come up.

Marluxia/Vexen

For those who couldn't decipher my crappy writing; Vexen is the one who is meant to bear the kiddies. As in he will be playing mommy.

Please remember to Read and Review.

Chapter 2

The moment Marluxia walked into his beloved garden he was greeted by the cheerful inaudible sounds of his flowers welcoming him. Marluxia smiled and greeted his lovelies as he walked deeper into the foliage with a water can in his hand. The flowers talked and cooed to their master as he poured water over them, revitalizing them from the arid heat and scentless air of the World that Never Was. The garden was a colorful tapestry of different species of plants, and their master checked over every one, giving each its own special attention. But there is one particular plant that Marluxia was quite fond of. One that Marluxia had been cultivating since his arrival at the organization.

After seeing to each flower, Marluxia picked up the special formula that he had brought with him and made his way to the epicenter of the garden. In the middle of the large lush botany, surrounded by jasmines and lavender, was one large flower special from all the rest. The flower was five feet in height, its diameter three feet from blue petal to blue petal, and its Pistil a pale pink.

This flower Marluxia had nourished and fed with the utmost care and sensitivity. For this flower was the key to procuring him the children he so desired to have with his Vexen.

Marluxia sighed wistfully as he began to think about his offspring. He bet they would be beautiful, intelligent as well. They would be a combination of both Marluxia and Vexen. They would inherit the best of their parents in every aspect.

Marluxia gently petted the large flower that promised so much.

The flower happily basked in its master's attention. Despite being a simple flower, it understood what its task was, why its master had created it. It welcomed the job and did it utmost to remain healthy so that when the time came it would reap satisfactory results.

Marluxia smiled and began pouring the special formula on the thick stems.

It was a matter of days before it would all be prepared.

Marluxia could hardly wait.

*

Vexen, who had been detained to lying still in Marluxia's bed in order to recuperate, sat up startled when he heard the sound of someone knocking on the chamber door. He sighed and relaxed back into the mattress when the door opened slightly to reveal Zexion's worried visage.

The slate haired male entered holding a tray of food for Vexen.

Ever since the first night Marluxia had raped him, Vexen had been confined to the botanist's room. His possessions and clothes brought to the botanist's chamber that number XI claimed to be 'theirs'. He was given orders not to leave and for their food to be always delivered to them, for Marluxia and Vexen to dine together alone. However, today the botanist was absent, saying that he had some things to do out in his garden. He had given Vexen permission to go ahead and eat without him. Vexen had sneered at the pink haired neophyte for his 'generosity' and had been rewarded with a harsh slap to the face, and later, a kiss to the bruised cheek before the other had teleported away.

"Hello Vexen," Zexion greeted his bedridden friend, a pained expression on his face. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think I'm holding up?" Vexen retorted angrily. "I feel like hell. Damn that neophyte, not only has he taken his liberties with my body, but he also forced me into an unholy matrimony with him."

"I'm sorry Vexen," Zexion said demurely as he placed the tray of food on the bed side table. "You know Lexaeus and I would have castrated the bastard. But Marluxia has the majority of the organization's loyalty on his side. That and the other's fear him."

Vexen lied back against the pillows with an exhausted huff.

Zexion and Lexaeus were Vexen's two closest friends in the entire organization. Ever since their days as Ansem's apprentices the three had been very close. Vexen knew that, had it been possible, the two would have beaten the living hell out of Marluxia for what he had done. But considering the precarious situation they were in, it was best that they bide their time. They needed to wait for an opportune moment when they could eliminate Marluxia without fearing that the other neophytes will come after them and the rest of the original six.

"Come on," Zexion picked up the tray to set it on Vexen's lap. "You need to eat if you want to recover."

Vexen eyed the food, incapable of summoning up the appetite to eat.

Zexion sighed.

"Please at least try." Number VI persisted. "You don't want to come out looking anorexic like Axel do you?"

Vexen snorted.

"Axel's not anorexic," Vexen said as he grabbed the fork and began pushing the food around his plate. "He's a diseased pedophile with a penchant for chewing on live wires."

Zexion spared his friend a smirk before moving to leave.

Just as Number VI was about to exit, he turned to Vexen.

"Please Vexen, don't do anything dangerous," Zexion implored his companion. "Lexaeus and I shall think of something to free from Marluxia. Until then please try to bare it. I hate seeing you hurt, old friend."

Vexen didn't say anything or even look up. He kept on pushing the food across his plate, but not eating any of it.

Zexion sighed and left, silently praying Vexen wouldn't try anything stupid to invite more punishment onto himself.

*

Marluxia opened the door to his room to see Vexen lying back on the pillows in bed. The Chilly Academic was awake but refusing to acknowledging Marluxia's presence. Number XI smiled when he saw that Vexen had followed his orders and remained in bed. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Just as he was about to compliment Vexen for his obedience, he caught the tell tale signs of magic clouding the air. The botanist looked down to see a layer of ice had covered his boots, trapping him in place. Marluxia was about to scold his spouse for the childish trick, but then he heard the sound of something moving swiftly through the air. Marluxia's eyes widened, he just barely managed to call up a shield around him when huge ice stalactites fell on top of him.

The stalactites crashed into the shield and shattered with a staggering sound into sharp lethal looking shards. Marluxia was sure that had he not had the ability to shield himself he would have been turned into mincemeat.

Once it was safe, the Graceful Assassin dropped the shield and punched the ice trapping his feet to free himself. He turned to his cowering mate, rage flaring in his eyes.

Vexen, seeing that his attempt at assassination had failed, drew the covers higher around him, utterly petrified of what Marluxia was going to do to him.

Marluxia walked over to Vexen and slowly reached out to the blond. He relished the flinch he saw in the other's eyes and began to pet the long locks.

"Vexen, honey, you just tried to kill me." Marluxia whispered in a deceivingly calm manner. The steady voice served to mount Vexen's fear. "I'm quite furious at you and we both know that you won't like me when I'm furious." Marluxia continued. "So why did you do it when we both know that now I'm going to hurt you?"

Vexen's eyes suddenly narrowed, his former temper returning. And before he knew it his mouth was loose, further digging him in deeper into trouble.

"I'll tell you why you worthless piece of scum!" Vexen hollered. "You raped me! You beat me and assaulted me! You killed my comrades! You humiliated me! You ruined my life! The list is endless, I can't express how much I hate and despise you. Nothing in the world could ever…"

Vexen's tirade was halted with a brutal punch to the face. The blond fell back into bed, his mind recalling what had happened the last time he was in this position.

Right on cue, he felt the bed dip as Marluxia crawled up to kneel beside him. Vexen froze, he didn't dare move. Genuine fear had rendered his limbs numb and useless.

Marluxia unzipped his cloak and tossed it to the floor. He was now bare-chested as he moved to lie next to Vexen.

Marluxia clucked his tongue in disappointment.

"Vexen, Vexen, my icy Vexen, why do you do this to yourself?" Marluxia questioned, not really expecting an answer. "Why do you try to further aggravate me? Why do you like to incur my wrath?" His hand had once again resumed petting Vexen's hair. "Do you like pain? Is that it? Do like to feel me beating you into a bloody pulp? I certainly do. And even though I'm entitled to giving the beat down of a life time, I'm going to post pone it to later date, seeing as how you are still recuperating from your last punishment."

As much as Marluxia needed to reprimand Vexen, he was also turned on beyond belief. To be truthful, the sense of danger to his life had aroused Marluxia. His erection was stiff and pressing persistently against Vexen's posterior.

He would punish Vexen later. For now he needed to take care of his 'problem'.

Marluxia rose onto his knees and grabbed the scientist's shoulder to push him onto his back. He grabbed Vexen's sweat pants and tore them right off. Marluxia smirked wickedly when the lacy thong underneath was revealed. Marluxia's doing.

When the blond's clothing had been moved Marluxia had tossed out Vexen's old undergarments and -much to the scientist's anger and horror- replaced them with women's thongs. The stringy material complimented Vexen's womanly hips far better. In fact he looked so good that Marluxia had also procured corsets, they were for show mostly. The man was thin enough as it is-something he would have to correct before it came time to bearing his children.

Marluxia grabbed the night shirt Vexen was wearing and ripped it open but did not remove it from the scientist's shoulders. He was disappointed to see that said corset was absent. But he decided to allow it to slide, for now.

Vexen whimpered as he was once again exposed to Marluxia's perverted gaze.

Since the first time his virginity had been ripped away the scientist had been violated by the Graceful Assassin numerous times. Some times he would be forced to endure terrible pain, other times forced to enjoy overwhelming pleasure. The outcome mostly depended on Marluxia's moods.

Tonight Marluxia appeared to be in a generous mood, despite the attempt on his life.

Marluxia stood up and removed his pants before returning to his previous position next to Vexen. He took his mate's lips in a hungry kiss as his hands busied themselves by running up and down Vexen's sides. The body underneath him quivered, although whether in pleasure or disgust, he was unsure. His hand came to stop at Vexen's chest and his thumbs caressed the sensitive nipples causing the other to gasp into the kiss. Marluxia kept caressing the nubs till they rose in hard peaks. He then abandoned them to slowly slide his hands down to rest on his mate's shapely hips. He grabbed the thong between both thumbs and index fingers and slowly began to slide the material down white slender thighs and calves, his lips trailing kisses all the way. From the tender skin of the inner thighs to the sensitive part behind the knees and the claves, Marluxia trailed kisses, earning shuddering moans from his lover.

Vexen couldn't help but moan at the sensual act. Everywhere the botanist left kisses his skin tingled deliciously. His member was already erect, pre-cum glistened on the tip.

Although the blond wanted nothing more than to push Marluxia away and make him stop, he knew he couldn't. He had already done enough today, Marluxia had spared him from punishment, this time. He can't risk piling on his mistakes, he would be lucky if the other didn't break every bone in his body. So he simply resigned himself to gritting his teeth and enjoying what was offered while it was offered. Vexen did not delude himself that Marluxia would be forgiving and just forget about Vexen's attempts, or that the man's 'kindness' would last.

Marluxia threw the thong on the floor and turned his sights on Vexen's erection. He smiled mischievously before trailing his tongue on the underside of the shaft and taking the flesh into his mouth.

Vexen's moaned when he was taken into the moist heat. His slim fingers carted through the pink hair, encouraging the other, and his hips bucked trying to seek more. But strong hands instantly pinned the hips down as Marluxia began to bob his head up and down the turgid length, setting a slow painful pace that had Vexen agonizing for more.

"Marluxia, Marluxia please…" Vexen begged the neophyte, his voice husky with need. "More, I need more."

Marluxia released the rigged flesh and climbed to cover Vexen's body with his bulkier one.

"What is it that you want Vexen? Tell me what you desire."

"I need it Marluxia." Vexen said turning his head away in shame.

"Need what my little vixen?" Marluxia asked as he licked the side of Vexen's pale slender neck.

"I need to cum," Vexen said embarrassed. And after much hesitation dared to say what Marluxia wanted to hear. "Please fuck me Marluxia."

Marluxia purred in delight and moved back to lie between Vexen's upraised knees. He grabbed each leg and tossed it over his shoulder so as to better situate himself. Now with Vexen hips raised he had a clear view of the pink opening between pale cheeks. Marluxia shot the bewildered scientist a look before lowering his head.

Vexen, who had no idea what to expect, bucked in surprise, when he felt a wet muscle at his intimate opening. His eyes shot open in shock as he understood what Marluxia was doing. And he was baffled. The gesture felt intimate -far too intimate- reserved only for the closest of lovers.

Vexen gasped when the tongue at his opening swirled around, before suddenly pushing against the muscles seeking entrance.

Marluxia dipped his tongue inside, thoroughly wetting the orifice, and relaxing the muscles. Once he was sure that the other was prepared he pulled back, pushed Vexen's slender thighs forward towards his chest, leaned over him, and guided his cock in.

With his body folded in half, Vexen felt Marluxia enter deep into his body till he was buried to the hilt. The botanist paused a moment, allowing him to adapt to the feeling, before he pulled back, and with one swift thrust buried himself again.

Vexen threw his head back as pleasure swept his body. He heard the botanist groan in delight as well, and it wasn't long before the other was pounding into him striking his pleasure spot dead on, again and again. Vexen wrapped his arms tightly around Marluxia's shoulders and held on for the ride.

The two kept up the relentless pace for hours. Through out the night the two fucked again and again, stopping only to change into various positions. Sweat covered the intertwined bodies giving them a luminousness look in the dimly lit room. Marluxia's pace never wavered, nor slowed. After cumming he would halt still, enjoy the after wave, before hardening again and resuming. He was insatiable. He simply plowed away into his mate while that channel constricted around Marluxia milking him for all his worth. Vexen, equally insatiable, would hold on as the man rutting inside him. At one point during the night he had sat on top, impaled himself on Marluxia's hardness, and rode the botanist for all his worth.

When morning came the couple laid in bed, limbs intertwined, and utterly exhausted.

TBC

*

Please remember to read and review.

I apologize for any mistakes in the story. I don't have a beta and am trying to fix my errors on my own. Not sure how I'm doing, but I'm certain that I've missed a lot of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I would like to thank Yoga-naru-Kyojin for editing this chapter.

Please remember to Read and Review.

Chapter 3

Marluxia thought it was a good thing that he hadn't received his heart yet. As he was pretty sure it would have burst in excitement the moment his garden had informed him that the plant was ready. No sooner had the botanist heard before he rushed back inside to grab a tray laden with his equipment and then quickly make his way to the center plant.

The botanist kneeled besides his prized creation and laid the tray on the ground.

Marluxia inspected the plant as he talked to the ripe flower which had now seen some transformations. The pistil had changed its color from the pale pink to pale blue, and the veins in the rich green leaves had taken on a violet hue. All signs of readiness for the reaping.

Satisfied that the flower had indeed reached it final stages of metamorphosis Marluxia reached for the tray that he had brought with him. He first picked up a small blade and turned back to the plant. He fingered the vein leaves delicately in his hand before he gently began to run the razor's tips across them. The skin wall peeled away slowly and a deep thick burgundy began to seep out. Marluxia put the blade away and grabbed a test tube. He placed the container under the slit and began to gently squeeze the base of the leave, coxing the liquid out.

The violet mixture oozed out slowly at first. But after the first few coagulated drops, a steady stream began bleeding out.

Marluxia was in great glee. He kept petting the plant and milking it. Once he had a sufficient amount of the liquid Marluxia placed a stopper to contain the liquid and sent healing power to cure the plant.

The botanist whispered compliments to the immobile organism but the entire time his eyes were glued to the tube in his hands.

It was finally done. The mixture that promised him so much was in the palm of his hands. Now all he had to do was feed it to Vexen without the Nobodies' knowledge.

He would do it at dinner tonight. He would slip the stuff into Vexen's wine then sit back and wait for it to take effect.

According to what he managed to understand from his beloved garden the effects should be instantaneous. After ingestion Vexen would begin to notice the effect and his body would begin the process of making room and creating the womb. After it was done, Vexen would be ripe and ready, and Marluxia would be able to plant his seed in Vexen's womb immediately.

Marluxia was almost giddy with excitement.

*

That Same Evening

Marluxia frowned. He was angry. No, not just angry, he was pissed off.

The Graceful Assassin had come into his chamber, rolling a dinner trolley infront of him laden with all assortments of culinary cuisine for their supper, his spirits high, anticipation practically gnawing away at him, and the test tube with the plant extract tucked safely in his pocket. But what did he find when he entered his room?

He found his bedroom empty. No Chilly Academic in sight.

At first Marluxia was seized by a wave of panic, fearing that the man had made a run for it. But then he forced himself to calm down as he remembered that escape from the Castle that Never Was was impossible. Marluxia had the other Nobodies patrolling the place none stop around the clock along with Dusks who would have immediately informed him of any magical portals opened.

Number IV must still on the premises.

And now that he was composed enough to think about it, Marluxia had a pretty good idea where his spouse had wandered to. Marluxia concentrated his magic and did a quick sweep of the Castle. When number XI finally located the Chilly Academic's position, he growled in annoyance. As he had expected, Vexen was in his lab, conducting laboratory-stuff, again. Unfortunately this time, Marluxia won't be able to reprimand him because tonight would be the night. And besides, the process on its own would be punishment enough.

Marluxia sighed in exasperation and opened a portal to retrieve his wayward wife.

"Vexen!" Marluxia yelled startling Vexen and making him look up from his task. "What are you doing here? Have you've forgotten that you are no longer allowed down here? You know I gave all lab duty over to Zexion."

In truth Marluxia didn't want Vexen near dangerous chemicals because he feared that the substances would affect Vexen's health and their future children's. Also, lab life hasn't been good to Vexen. Being cooped days on end in the closed quarters away from sunshine and fresh air had rendered the scientist pale and sallow. Maybe later Marluxia could take the blond out into his garden.

Vexen glared back at Marluxia, but apprehension was still evident in his eyes.

"Damn it Marluxia! I'm a scientist," Vexen retorted. "You can't expect me to lie in bed all day doing nothing while I could be better investing my time conducting experiments in my lab. I won't remain…"

Marluxia stepped forward and slapped the Chilly Academic, halting his tirade.

"First of all Vexen, this is no longer your lab," Marluxia spat. "This castle, along with all its possessions, is mine. Therefore this is my lab and you are no longer allowed down here. Second, have you forgotten your position? You are my spouse, my wife, my bitch. You have no say in any matter." Marluxia grabbed Vexen's chin and forced him to face him. "Have I've made myself clear?"

Vexen glared silently, repressing his anger, but nodded all the same.

"Good." The Graceful Assassin smirked before he closed in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the slim figure and felt the other stiffen slightly under his ministrations but did not resist Marluxia.

When Marluxia finally broke the lip-lock he grabbed Vexen by his upper arm and opened a portal to guide them back to their room. They both sat down on the table and silently began to eat.

Although Marluxia seemed to be eating, he barely registered the taste of the chicken on his plate. His mind was too busy on the vile in his pocket. He practically engulfed everything infront of him to hurry things up to the good part. Vexen was slowly nibbling on what was infront of him, incapable of summoning up an appetite.

Once they were finally done with dinner. Marluxia put away the dishes and rolled the trolley outside for a Dusk to take care of. Then he grabbed the wine he had specially ordered for the occasion and a couple of glasses and poured an equal amount in each. Surreptitiously, he sneaked a peak over his shoulder to make sure that Vexen wasn't watching before he quickly pulled out the vile to pour its content's into Vexen's glass. He lifted the glass by its stem and stirred it around to make sure that the mixture had diffused with the wine before heading back towards his lover.

Vexen took the glass offered to him without question, but before he could take a sip Marluxia stopped him. Vexen's eyes stared at him questioningly.

"I thought maybe a toast would be in order," the pink haired Nobody said.

"And what would we be celebrating?" Vexen asked in irritation.

Marluxia smirked.

"Why our future of course!" the botanist said as he lifted his glass, and urged Vexen to do the same.

The crystal brims were raised high in gentle contact of one another.

A wicked grin broke out on the Graceful Assassin's face

"Here's to us, to our long futures together, and the surprises that lie in store ahead."

Vexen held the back the shudders of revolt as the glasses clinked loudly. He prayed to Kingdom Hearts that none of it would come to be. The idea of spending the rest of his existence as Marluxia's spouse sent waves of disgust and fury coursing through his veins. He may not be able to do anything about it for the present time, but he held onto some hope that maybe he might be able to escape this fate sometime in the future. But for now there was nothing that could be done about it.

The Chilly Academic pushed the depressing thoughts out of his mind and took a long drink from his glass. He had been so consumed by his musings that he failed to notice the alert cobalt eyes glued to his every movement.

The wine was good. Actually, it was the finest that Vexen had ever tasted. Marluxia must have thought this a special event to order this brand of wine. Vexen gave an appreciative lick before downing some more. When he turned to Marluxia he found number XI staring at him with an uneasy intensity that Vexen had never seen before in the botanist.

At first, Vexen felt nothing. After a few minutes, he sensed some minor visceral discomfort, but brushed it off as possible indigestion. A few minutes more the irritation turned into genuine pain and he doubled over, clutching his middle. A while later, Vexen was chocking back screams as he felt his insides set on fire. It was as though a hand had reached inside of him and was twisting his internal organs.

Marluxia, who had been prepared for this moment, quickly lifted the pained scientist in bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. The blond released a few gasps as the Marluxia's movement further agitated his sensitive insides.

"Shh, Vexen, there, there, it's going to be alright," Marluxia whispered trying to sooth his spouse.

"You-you did this to me, didn't you Marluxia?!" Vexen accused in a pained voice. "What did you do to me?"

"Yes, and you'll see in a few minutes," Marluxia said as he placed Vexen down momentarily on the floor before grabbing a few large towels and spreading them inside the empty tub. He turned back to Vexen and began undressing him, ignoring the other's struggles and curse, and lifted to seat him inside the tub.

"Tell m-me…" Vexen tried to take a deep breath as more painful spasms wracked his abdomen. His knuckles turned white as clutched onto the brim of the tub. "W-what you did? What …the hell did you do to me?"

"Calm yourself, Love, it will be over in a bit," Marluxia instructed as he petted the blond hair. "Just take deep breathes."

Vexen closed his eyes and did as instructed. It actually seemed to have some effect. But after a few moments a terrible pain overwhelmed him and he felt incapable of holding on.

The last thing Vexen registered was blood pouring from between his legs and into the drain before he passed out.

*

The Next Day

Vexen groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. He felt his lower body aching.

What the hell happened last night?

The blond tried to rise only to fall immediately back on the mattress. He released a moan of pain.

Whatever had happened last night had severely pained him, but he was determined to find out what was it exactly that Marluxia did to him. Luckily he was still naked, and from what he could determine from the state of his slightly wet hair, he could tell that he had been bathed the previous night.

Slowly, his hand drifted down toward his stomach where the pain was dull. He passed it and felt to the area just above the groin were the pain was more concentrated. He passed that as well. The real agony was radiating right from between Vexen's legs. With great caution he lowered his hand to pass the limp cock and reach behind his testes.

When Vexen's fingers touched the source of his discomfort his eyes widened, his mouth fell open, gaping in complete shock.

TBC

Please remember to Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sorry for the long wait. As usual life has to move in and disrupt everything.

Please read the warnings in the first chapter before commencing with the story.

Read, Enjoy, and Review.

Chapter 4

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BASTARD!" a loud hysterical voice screamed as shards of icicles, hard as rocks and sharp as blades, could be heard crushing against the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO ME?" Vexen hollered as he launched another barrage of ice at the rose hair colored fiend.

Marluxia didn't bother to answer but merely kept on dodging Vexen's attacks while trying to get closer to the rampaging blond.

"I knew you were sick, but this is…this is…" Vexen too flummoxed to continue allowed his magic to express his horror.

"Vexen, please clam down," Marluxia said as he side-stepped another attack and slowly advanced.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Vexen yelled as he pulled his hand back to unleash some more magic not noticing how close the Graceful assassin was. "AFTER WHAT YOU DI-"

Marluxia finally saw his chance and quickly vaulted forth to tackle the blond to the ground and hold him down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Vexen hollered as he began to furiously struggle beneath the Graceful Assassin. He writhed, bucked, and twisted to try and escape, but Marluxia's grip was like steal, not budging nor loosening from the blonde's wrists.

Marluxia, having had enough of number IV's fit, moved Vexen's hands to trap them both in one of his own before pulling back his free hand and back handing the Chilly Academic across the face.

The blow sent Vexen's head reeling to the side and a bruise was already forming on the pale face. But in the state that he was in it wasn't enough to subdue him and so he resumed trying to dislodge Marluxia from atop of him.

"Quite that Vexen," Marluxia ordered, still pining the gaunt man down. "It won't do you any good. What's done is done. Just accept what has been given to you and learn to live with it."

Vexen's horrified eyes met that of his tormentor's.

"Live with it?" he repeated in astonishment. "How can you say that? What you've done to me is unnatural. You've turned me into some sort of hermaphrodite freak."

Marluxia growled in anger and struck his lover again.

"You are not a freak, Vexen." Marluxia admonished, "You shall be the vessel with which shall bring my children into the world."

Vexen's eyes widened even more in terror. As though he was not afraid enough, Marluxia's words sent Vexen into a whole new level of panic and distress.

"NO!" he protested.

"YES," Marluxia corrected sternly. "And you better damn well come to terms with it." Marluxia leaned forward till he was whispering into Vexen's ear. "Unless you want me take your virginity the same way as the first time."

Vexen felt his non-existent heart skip a beat, his face went pale, and cold sweat broke all over his body as he recalled the first time Marluxia raped him. It had hurt so badly. He had been taken so roughly, so violently, with little to no consideration of his comfort or pleasure. And the idea of being raped in the same manner again in the new still sore virgin orifice made his body clench with fear.

"Please don't rape me Marluxia," Vexen pleaded, hating himself for stooping so low as to beg the younger man. "Don't hurt me, please."

Marluxia smirked. He always did love to hear the pretty man beg.

"Comply and I won't have to hurt you," he said. "Now I'm going to release you, if you try anything pet you'll be wishing I'd beaten you unconscious. Is that understood?"

Vexen reluctantly nodded, and when Marluxia moved off of him, he rubbed his aching wrists before getting to his feet. Marluxia merely smiled and moved forward to take him into his arms.

"That's a good pet," he said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Vexen bristled.

"Don't call me that!"

"But that's what you are my vixen, my little pet," he laid a kiss on the blonde's before he started to guide them towards the bed. "Now, onto what I had in mind…"

Vexen stared bewildered at him, not understanding what he was saying until he felt the mattress dig into the back of his knees. He looked over his shoulder and stiffened, that horrid sense of dread consuming him once again.

"Don't tell me we're going to do it now!" Vexen began to wriggle in Marluxia's arms.

"Oh but we are," the botanist retorted and pushed the scientist onto the covers before crawling on top of him and pining him down with his body weight.

"Shouldn't we wait a while?" Vexen tried to procrastinate. "I mean, I don't even know what the hell you gave me. I have to run tests. There's no telling if what you did was a success or…"

"Enough Vexen!" Marluxia commanded, impatient for the next event.

"But…"

"NO!"

Finally tired of Vexen's attempts to withhold the moment Marluxia rose to straddle the blond and began to divest him of his clothes.

Vexen tried to move to stop him, but the look that the botanist gave him quickly made him reconsider. Seeing how hopeless it really was, he reluctantly laid back and allowed the other man to undress him and then watched as he undressed himself.

Marluxia urged Vexen to move back across the bed to lean against the head board before he moved to sit in front of the tightly clenched thighs. He flashed the blond a sadistic smile before he grabbed the skinny knees and forcibly pulled them apart to lay Vexen wide open and vulnerable.

Vexen squeaked in fear and tried to cover himself, only for vines to suddenly crawl from the wall behind him and wrap around his wrists restraining him. He pulled at the plants but they held him tight, and the more he struggled the more he hurt himself on their thorns. He turned and glared at Marluxia.

"What?" Marluxia asked innocently, "You wanted to know if it was a success and I intend to find out."

Vexen shot him a death glare but didn't say anything. It was futile to do anything to dissuade the Graceful Assassin once he set his mind to something. All he could do now was lay back and bare it.

The rose haired fiend called on more vines to appear and wrap around the skinny thighs to keep them locked apart. When he was sure the other's legs were well restrained by his plants he moved to sit between them. From this angle Marluxia had a perfect view of Vexen's new endowments; nothing was hidden from his sight. The new opening with the healthy pink folds and small nub was located between the ball sack and the anus. He laid his hands on the feminine hips caressing the skin there with his thumbs before moving them slowly down to the thighs. He leaned forward and laid a kiss on each pale leg then moved to cup his lover's flaccid erection to stimulate it. He heard the blond gasp as the flesh began to rise. Good. Now with his lover distracted he could move on.

Vexen had been writhing at the other's caresses, actually forgetting about his position and enjoying himself. Until he felt the younger man let go of his erection and touch the folds of his new opening. The blond immediately stiffened, his lust instantly dying out. He instinctually tried to close his legs again but couldn't on account of the vines. _To_ _feel_ the alien flesh that had been forced upon him, and _to feel someone_ actually touching it sent panic racing through his body.

"Marluxia, don't…" he tried to protest desperately as he pulled at his restraints. But Marluxia wasn't listening; his eyes were fastened on spot between Vexen's legs.

"Shhhhhh! It will be alright Vexen," the traitor whispered. "And I bet you're going to like this next part."

Without another word Marluxia leaned forward and licked at the folds of the entrance.

Vexen yelped in surprise and bucked his hips instinctually.

By Kingdom Hearts that had been strangest thing he had ever experienced in his life! And Marluxia, it seems, wasn't about to give him a moment's rest.

Marluxia had found the taste strange and yet exotic, he couldn't get enough. He buried his face in the folds and pushed his tongue out to taste some more, first gently but then roughly as he felt Vexen writhe and scream above him, not in any sort of pain, but in pleasure. Smirking in delight, he fingered the nub above that served as a clit and heard Vexen's screams of pleasure double.

Vexen was in heaven. The sensation of the wet appendage at the sensitive flesh sent one wave of lust after another. Is this what women felt? It was indescribable. And the more Marluxia stimulated him the more he felt a warm knot in his lower stomach coil. Wetness spread and leaked out, and before the scientist knew it he was having his first vaginal orgasm. His back arched in pleasure, he threw his head back and released a long loud scream as his orgasm overtook him, his fluids gushing out to coat Marluxia's face before he finally collapsed back on the bed panting. But the Graceful Assassin hadn't ceased pleasuring him and he whimpered as he felt the sensitized flesh still being stimulated. It was so good it actually hurt. The Chilly Academic also noticed that while he had been reveling in his new pleasure, his erection had come back to life and was hard against his belly demanding attention.

Marluxia kept on licking up the seeping fluids eliciting more groans and moans from his lover. Once he was sure he had gotten all he grabbed the newly awakened hard erection and squeezed it gently. The Chilly Academic groaned at being handled again so soon.

"Well, you looked like you enjoyed that," Number XI said arrogantly not receiving a reply. He gave his lover a few moments to recuperate before moving to his knees and grabbing Vexen's hips to pull him forward towards him.

Feeling his hips being seized and drawn down, the scientist snapped his head back to look at Marluxia.

"W-What…?" The blond began but halted, eyes wide open, as he saw their new positions.

"You've had your fun Vexen," Marluxia purred seductively, "Now it's my turn."

TBC


End file.
